


Merry Knitmas

by FaiaSakura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaSakura/pseuds/FaiaSakura
Summary: If someone told Lin this would be their life a few years ago, Lin wouldn’t know where their disbelief would have began—the alien invasion, the being saved by magic robot lions, or the clandestine dealing of knit products to a pilot of said magic robot lion.--Or, Keith gets Shiro an Ugly Christmas Sweater.





	Merry Knitmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! (...it's still Christmas in Hawaii...) This random little idea came to me yesterday.

“Do you have it?”

Lin spins around from the alley entrance they were watching to the area behind them, where Keith—Lin once tried calling him Paladin Kogane and received a sour face and a gruff “just Keith” in response—and his space wolfdog have popped into.

The esteemed Black Paladin is wearing civvies—a red leather jacket and dark pants—as well as an expression that might be menacing if they weren’t used to it by now. They never adjusted to the teleporting, especially since the duo picks a different spot to appear in each time. The hulking yet oddly cute space wolfdog that glows teal wears a cloth bundle around his neck this time. 

If someone told Lin this would be their life a few years ago, Lin wouldn’t know where their disbelief would have began—the alien invasion, the being saved by magic robot lions, or the clandestine dealing of knit products to a pilot of said magic robot lion. 

Yet here they were, standing in a suspicious alleyway, package in hand. 

“Of course I have it. Will you now explain why we’ve had to keep meeting behind an abandoned sushi restaurant though? I feel like we’re conducting a drug deal each time.” The internal mail system might filter out strange packages to someone as high up as Keith, but they could have met on Garrison property. And they could have communicated by datapad. Instead, Lin has been sneaking out these past few months to provide details and make transactions in a deserted alley, and Keith has been avoiding telling them why. 

“It’s a thing.” Keith looks shifty as he speaks. 

“A thing.” Lin raises an eyebrow and does not hand over the package, waiting for a better response. 

Keith sighs in resignation, as if he couldn’t just snatch the package from Lin and pop away. “There’s a tradition Shiro and I have for Christmas. I try to figure out what he’s gotten me and he does the same. I’m giving this to him before Christmas, but it still counts as part of the game.” 

That sounds surprisingly lighthearted, something Lin doesn’t associate much with Keith or Captain Shirogane. They wonder briefly what sort of shenanigans have happened during prior holiday seasons. And whether or not Team Voltron celebrated Christmas during their space adventures.

“What a lovely tradition! Here you go.” Lin hands over the package. They honestly expect Keith to just pop off, disappearing with as much notice as he appeared with, but he doesn’t. 

“Do you mind if I…” Keith makes some motion with his hand that vaguely resembles opening the package. 

“Go ahead.” 

Keith had asked for discreet packaging, so Lin wrapped it in butcher paper and put the whole thing in an old but clean paper shopping bag. They watch as Keith opens the package on a stack of pallets and examines Lin’s creation.

It’s an ugly Christmas sweater, in loose terms. Lin doesn’t think it’s ugly at all, and it’s only vaguely Christmas themed, but it certainly fits the bill for what typically falls under this category of sweater. A transformed Atlas in the center of the sweater serves as a Christmas tree. The Black Lion is perched on Atlas’s head, wings spread, acting as a star. The other four lions are spaced around on Atlas, stringing fairy lights around the mecha while simultaneously representing colorful ornaments. The fairy lights are orange and triangular, a vague representation of the MFE-Ares fighter jets. On the left sleeve is the space wolfdog chasing some alien mice. Of course, there was no right sleeve. 

Keith flips over the sweater to see the corresponding back view of Atlas wrapped in MFE lights, with the back of the Black Lion visible. 

“It’s even better than I thought it would be, from the concept designs you showed me. Thanks.”

It was a bit of a backhanded compliment, but Lin learned early on to take Keith’s words at face value. “Eheh, you’re welcome.” This is the most complex piece Lin has ever made and they’re glad Keith likes it.

Lin took up knitting back in high school, when the stress of the unending standardized tests was getting a bit much. Some friends mocked the hobby as girly, a sure indication that misogyny and the devaluation of crafts traditionally considered feminine was still alive in this fine decade. During the invasion, yarn was difficult to get. Because actual knitting was a no go without sufficient yarn, Lin spent those terrifying years designing patterns, which was just as much geometry and mathematical expression as it was art. 

Now, even as a cadet, they have better access to resources just from being at the Galaxy Garrison. Lin made their roommate, who has an incorrigible case of combined hero worship and crush on Paladin Holt, a Green Lion themed scarf. Their roommate wore the scarf everywhere despite uniform regulations. When Keith saw it, he immediately tracked Lin down to ask if they could make a Voltron and Atlas themed Christmas sweater. 

After negotiating the details and compensation in secret meetings—during which Lin learned the leader of Voltron wasn’t as intimidating as first impressions lead them to believe—they spent countless hours between classes and sims knitting the sweater, also in secrecy. 

Keith wraps up the sweater again, done admiring the fruits of Lin’s hard labor. “Thanks again. It looks like it will fit Shiro perfectly. Here’s the rest of my end of the deal.”

He unties the cloth-wrapped bundle from the space wolfdog and hands it to Lin. Lin peeks inside and sees profiteroles, fresh from Paladin Garrett’s infamous kitchen. 

Making the sweater was time-consuming in both the design and knitting process, and it required several different colors of the same type of yarn. Keith paid for it in a mix of credits, ration allotments, barter items, and homemade food from Paladin Garrett. He gave them the barter items and ration allotments earlier as a sort of downpayment so Lin could acquire sufficient skeins of the high quality alpaca yarn needed for the sweater. The final installment of credits were deposited in their account earlier that day. 

“No problem, it was fun designing the sweater. And now I’ve got these.” Lin holds up the profiteroles, which smell utterly sumptuous. “And just so you know, I put untold hours of sweat and tears into making this sweater, so I expect an invitation to the wedding.” Lin speaks teasingly, but is only half joking. 

“Wedding? We’re not even engaged.” Keith blinks at them, all serious like. 

“Anyone who spends more than five seconds together with you two can sense your commitment to each other. If I found someone who loved me half—no, a quarter—no, ten percent as much, I’d be a very happy camper.” 

It sounded like an exaggeration, but Lin speaks honestly. The way Keith and Captain Shirogane, both captivating in their own different ways, gravitated toward each other was like a binary star system—harmonious and balanced. Lin has seen couples married for decades less in sync than these two. 

“Well, that’s…” Keith seems flustered as he ties the package to his wolfdog. “I’m very lucky to have Shiro.” He turns away, prepared to leave. 

Before they can disappear, Lin musters up the courage to ask, “Can I pet him?”

Keith turns back, a little confused for a moment but not unwilling. “If he’s agreeable. Boy?” 

The space wolfdog makes a low woof sound and bends his head down. Lin reaches out, their hand meeting soft, soft fur. After a few strokes, the wolfdog decides that’s enough, giving Lin’s hand a lick before he blinks himself and Keith out of the alleyway. 

\--

Lin isn’t quite sure what they’re doing here, at the holiday party Quinn from Labs is hosting. The only reason Lin received an invitation is because they’re in the specialist program and being considered as a pilot for the next generation of MFE fighter jets. Looking around, they can’t see anyone they know. 

Well, that’s not quite true. Over by the wine bar are Keith and Captain Shirogane.

Keith is wearing a regular Christmas sweater, one with a Christmas tree lit up by LED lights, somewhat matching the Atlas-Voltron tree sweater the Captain is wearing. The sweater looks suspiciously tight, clinging to Captain Shirogane, and Lin suspects Keith provided slightly smaller measurements to get that effect. Despite knowing full well who the sweater was for, Lin is still stunned to see the Captain Takashi Shirogane in something they made and has to remind themself to breathe. 

The two look at ease, far more so than usual. Before Lin knew Keith as more than Paladin Kogane, they had been intimidated by the aloof aura he gave off. And Captain Shirogane was Shiro the Hero, a man apart from men, untouchable despite his friendly demeanor. 

Now, they look the very definition of cozy, cuddling up together. How could anyone not feel warm and fuzzy looking at the happy couple? Captain Shirogane has one arm around Keith, who is leaning into his touch. Every little gesture, every soft smile, every warm look they share embodies the sort of love and affection that others aspire to have. 

When Lin makes accidental eye contact with Keith, they get waved over. 

“Keith, Captain Shirogane. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!” The party was technically a general holiday one, but most of the decorations—and the attendees’ clothing—were in the festive green, red, and metallic shades of Christmas. 

“Cadet Progdeboranza, merry Christmas. Keith tells me I have you to thank for this fine sweater.”

Lin can feel their face heat up a bit, listening to Captain Shiro compliment their work, but manages to keep the calm befitting a Garrison cadet. “Yes, sir! I’m glad you like it.” Lin straightens a bit. 

“Just Shiro is fine. There’s no need to stand on ceremony, especially here at a party.”

“O-of course, Shiro, sir! And please call me Lin.” Their first and last name of Obroklin Progdeboranza was a mouthful that most people couldn’t pronounce or otherwise tripped over the length of. Shiro is one of the rare people who can get it right, but if he insists on first name basis, they will as well.

Their face heats up a bit more as Keith chuckles at their continued formality, but they manage to make it through the rest of the conversation without melting into an awkward puddle. 

Word must spread about Shiro’s sweater and who made it, because by the end of the party, Lin has received several inquiries about commissions. Most people were disappointed at how expensive a fair labor rate was. Lin does end up with a commission from Pal—Lance (gosh, all the Paladins were so informal) though. 

Lance marched up to Lin right before they were leaving, gesticulating about sweaters and being outmatched, presumably by Keith. After a brief monologue only partially addressed to Lin, he commissioned a Blue Lion themed shawl for Allura. Apparently, the Blue Lion was their thing. 

Lin makes it out of the party unscathed and still a little stunned to be on first name terms with both another paladin and the Captain. A few corridors down from the party venue, they turn a corner and are shocked to see what looks like an inebriated Keith and Shiro taking advantage of conveniently placed mistletoe.

Lin slowly backs away, not wanting to disrupt the private moment, and takes the time to dissuade some other party guests from taking that path.

Keith and Shiro brought peace to Earth, and they deserve to have some peace too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am implying that Keith spent a fortune to get Shiro a custom Christmas sweater. And Shiro loves it, because he is super into these kinds of festive activities, having not experienced many in his youth.
> 
> Rock star shout out to [ailurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea) for all the last minute beta work! <3 And a shout out to my pal Lin, who named Cadet Progdeboranza. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and feedback are much appreciated. Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FaiaSakura) or [Tumblr](http://faiasakura.tumblr.com)!


End file.
